Traditional chemical-based propulsion systems may be used to launch and maneuver space vehicles. However, such chemical-based propulsion systems are inherently limited by the amount of chemicals, or fuel, that is transported into space along with the vehicle. At some point during the operating life of the space vehicle, the fuel will become depleted and will thus render the space vehicle unusable.
Electric-based propulsion systems have been developed to address, in part, the limitations inherent in chemical-based propulsion systems. However, such electric-based propulsion systems have their own unique limitations. For example, a plasma-based electrostatic or electromagnetic propulsion system, such as a Hall Effect or an ion engine, must have a sufficient amount of rare and expensive high-molecular weight gas. Further, the maximum amount of electrical power that can be generated and/or stored onboard the space vehicle limits the amount of thrust that can be produced by such electric-based propulsion systems.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a more efficient and effective propulsion system for space vehicles.